


Date Idea #010

by dearlyuta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, uh this has lots of swearing though i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: Date Idea #010 : Ask someone to be your pretend boyfriend or girlfriend (hopefully not your enemy) for the day and be all lovey-dovey to get free food and drinks.





	Date Idea #010

"Fuck off."

"I literally just breathed."

"Exactly." Jongin has the infuriating smirk on his lips and Sehun's desperate attempts to mask his annoyance are definitely not working. He clenches his fist, not even caring that his nails are digging on his skin already but god, all he really wants is to punch Jongin's smug face.

"Suck my dick, Kim."

"Not saying that I would but do you even have one?"

"Fuck you."

"I have standards, Sehun." The edge of Jongin's tone is sickly sweet, purposely pushing the younger male's buttons because he finds it all too amusing when Sehun's face finally contorts into a deep frown.

What Jongin didn't expect is Sehun immediately lunging straight to him, hands wrapped around his neck to strangle him. Chanyeol panics (the only sane one in their group who actually cares about keeping the peace in the group), joining the fight as Sehun tries to climb over the table to wrestle Jongin down. Baekhyun is way too excited, bouncing on his seat while screaming, egging the two on because if Sehun wins (as he always does since Jongin freaks out and doesn't really fight back), he wins the bet.

Chanyeol is panicking, accidentally elbowing Sehun in the face while screaming and almost near to tears as he immediately hugs the younger male's head to soothe the pain as Sehun stops the fight in shock.

"So… who won?"

"Fuck off, Baekhyun."

 

-

"I'm honestly OFFENDED that Sehun didn't let Jongin win like what the fuck... he's been winning for WEEKS and we're all TIRED of losing money to this little fucker right there." Jongdae emphasizes his hatred and frustration by jabbing his thumb towards Baekhyun, who's holding the phone with an unamused expression on his face. Jongdae is about to flip him off when Baekhyun sticks out his tongue and abruptly ends the facetime, waving the cash he won in both to Sehun and Jongin's faces, who both still look pissed off due to the fight that happened a while ago.

"I was only being nice and just let Sehun win."

"Or you're just really weak compared to him," Chanyeol adds unhelpfully, making Jongin even more upset. Sehun unsurprisingly has the smug smirk to his face as he clings to Baekhyun's arm.

"Fuck off, Sehun."

"I'm literally just five feet away from you."

"Exactly. I only get annoyed when you breathe." Jongin's tone is the same as the one he used on Sehun, not even hiding the fact that he's prompting Sehun to get angry at him. Sure, it is fun but Jesus Christ, he's not that ready to get tackled straight to the street and possibly get hit with a car. Thankfully, Sehun seems distracted by one of the poster stuck up on the glass wall in one of their favourite bubble tea shops. He presses himself against it whilst staring up at it, marvelling at the words spread out on the paper.

(Valentine's Day is getting near! What's a better way to spend it with your partner than absolutely sweet deal with us? Buy one and get one free, share the love in this season of hearts!)

"Oh my god, please be my boyfriend." Sehun turns around, hands clasped together with a pitiful look on his face. Chanyeol and Baekhyun look taken aback whilst Jongin snorts at the side, snickering at the expression plastered on the youngest male's face.

"Wow, Sehunnie, I know I'm handsome and all that but I don't swing that way."

"Shut the fuck up, Baekhyun. I saw you suck Chanyeol off once."

"WE DON'T SPEAK OF THAT MOMENT." Baekhyun's face is red hot and Chanyeol doubles in laughter. Sehun has several regrets in his life and he never knew that this moment would actually be one of them. He's a dumbass for even considering that any of the two would actually agree to be his pretend boyfriend WITHOUT insulting him and possibly using this as a blackmail against him one day.

"I hate you all." He sulks, lower lip jutting out as he stomps straight into the shop, ignoring the curious looks from the other customers as he goes to the counter, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the poster taped on the wall behind the girl working at the cashier.

"I'd like to avail that promo please."

"Where's your partner?" She allows a polite smile to tug on her lips as she gestures to the poster, directing Sehun's attention to the words written below (which he thinks is almost unreadable because who the fuck would take the time to actually squint at the poster just to read the words? Certainly not Sehun, who spent like five minutes staring at it with strained eyes just a moment a while ago.)

"P-Partner?"

"Yes, you need to avail it together with your partner!"

Sehun has never experienced this really heavy mental breakdown as he tries to think of a way to get that damn bubble tea without sacrificing his pride and crawling back to his friends, who would embarrass him to no end. He turns his head to the side, just when Jongin comes into view as the tanned male looks up to take note of the flavours that are being sold in the store.

Damn it, he really has no choice, does he?

"There he is! Baby!"

Sehun wants to fucking die. Especially when Jongin spares him a look of shock as Sehun grabs hold of his arm, glancing at him with pleading eyes as he squeezes the other male's arm in a desperate attempt to pass on a telepathic message to help him. Jongin takes a second to absorb the sight of a desperate Sehun in front of him before his lips stretched into a mischievous grin, his arm automatically wrapping itself around Sehun's waist to pull the boy closer to his side.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late, sweetheart."

This is fucking disgusting is the only thought that's running through Sehun's mind but goddamn, he thinks with his mouth and his mouth is demanding to have a taste of that sweet, chocolate bubble tea on the tip of his tongue. He forces a smile on his face, even letting out a chuckle as he snuggles against Jongin's side to appear more like a loving and clingy couple.

"Aw, you two are so cute! How long have you been together?" The girl, who's named Yeri, leans over the counter, all too eager to learn about the two handsome boys in front of her.

"Uh, Three years." "Four years." They spoke in unison and way too quickly, enough to arouse suspicion to anyone who listens but Yeri only raises a brow in inquisitiveness. Jongin laughs and pats Sehun's cheeks in an affectionate manner (for a second there, Sehun thought he would actually slap him in front of the girl because who knows what Jongin is actually capable of) before he explains.

"We're nearing our fourth year already but Sehunnie here gets confused sometimes." Jongin's smile is bright and Sehun pretends his heart is actually fluttering at the sight of it because wow, he never knew that Jongin's smile actually looks angelic. They meet each other's gazes and the younger boy's reddened cheeks practically gives away the fact that he's extremely shy and embarrassed right now.

"Haha, I even remember the time when we first met — he kept on forgetting my name! I had to remind him over and over again but," Jongin pauses with a fond smile playing on his lips as he gives Sehun a subtle squeeze around his waist (and his heart is hammering like crazy, damn him).

"I can't deny the fact that every time he says my name, my heart flutters uncontrollably at the sound of his voice."

Of fucking course, Kim Jongin saves the day.

He flushes even more at the tanned boy's words and Jongin even has the audacity to smirk, knowing fully well how his actions are affecting him right now.

(He wants to punch him... with his lips.

Sehun hates himself for even thinking of that).

Sehun is baffled at how Jongin smoothly transitions the conversation back to the promo, which Yeri happily provides them. He knows that Jongin is such a bad liar just like him but the way he's acting right now is almost real — it's like he has damn experience when he knows that Jongin has literally dated zero people. He didn't even know that Jongin can actually swing that way.

Sehun tries to slip Yeri the money to pay for the bubble teas but Jongin, being the good (pretend) boyfriend, holds his hand with a charming smile to stop him.

"Let me pay for it."

(Sehun wants to die because his stupid heart actually skipped a beat. His heart is a whole damn idiot that he wants to hit.)

He whimpers, quickly snatching his hand back as Jongin pays for it, his smile never fading as he hands Sehun his drink, pulling him away as they bid an enthusiastic Yeri behind. The younger boy wants to pull away so he won't embarrass himself further and calm his heart but Jongin seems to have other plans. The elder tightens his arm around Sehun's arm with a pleasant smile, directing him back to the table where Baekhyun and Chanyeol are currently staring at them.

"First of all, we're not dating—" Sehun starts off but he's rendered speechless when Jongin's lips press themselves against his cheek in an affectionate gesture, the mischievous grin present on the latter's face. Baekhyun instantly cracks up at the sight of Sehun's face turning red, his legs accidentally hitting Chanyeol, who yelps way too loudly and attracts the rest of the customers' attention.

"Oh my god, this is the funniest thing I've seen today."

"Since when did you start hiding your relationship from us?! I'm hurt, you guys." Chanyeol has a hurt frown plastered on his face and it takes everything in Sehun not to whine and stomp his feet, possibly embarrassing themselves even more.

"We're not dating—"

“Aw, babe, don’t be shy.” Jongin lays his chin on Sehun’s shoulder and that bastard even went as far as leaving a fleeting kiss on the nape of his neck as he circles his arms around him.

"Oh my god, you guys are fucking hilarious."

Sehun thinks it’s a waste of tissues but Baekhyun won’t stop talking and the most logical way to shut him up is to shove them all in his mouth.

-

Sehun has so many regrets in his life but asking Jongin to be his pretend boyfriend is literally like living in hell. The same day that Sehun almost went straight to his knees just to beg Jongin is also the same day when Jongin would literally not stop clinging to him.

Anywhere they go, he has an arm around Sehun’s waist or holding his hand subtly even though Sehun shot him insult after insult whilst attempting to push him away.

(Spoiler alert: it didn’t work.)

It doesn't help that Baekhyun and Jongdae keep on hanging around them, making fun of him

 

("I never knew that both of you would actually kiss and hug, it's gross."

"WE'RE NOT DATING."

"It's okay to be in denial.")

 

Chanyeol is the only one who's convinced that they're going to end up dating because apparently, in all those mangas and fanfictions that he has read, they always end up together. Jongin never — as in NEVER — let any opportunity to pass by without embarrassing him further, kissing his cheek and holding him close like a good and clingy boyfriend would do.

(Sehun hates that his heart had finally decided that everything that Jongin does is incredibly adorable.)

Every store, even those food stands, kept on cooing at the sweet and adorable couple and the amount of times they actually got free food by acting lovey-dovey in front of them is astonishing. Sehun feels bad, for a small moment but the smell of food and free drinks always manage to turn over his guilt.

The only problem is that Jongin doesn't let him live in peace, even for a second.

 

"Fuck you, Jongin."

"Aw, I love you too."

"Jongin, I swear to god, I hope you choke."

"On your dick? Sure."

 

(Sehun actually chokes on his drink that day).

-

Baekhyun rushes inside the cafe, his white dress shirt buttoned up all wrongly and his hair is dishevelled. Sehun was practically screaming at him at 6 in the morning, saying that it’s an emergency and Baekhyun has never sprinted out of his room as fast as he could. As much as he hates Sehun for waking him up like that and almost giving him a damn heart attack, he’s surprisingly worried over how Sehun was freaking out a while ago over the phone.

He spots the obviously upset male sitting near the window and he approaches him in fast steps, slamming his hands down on the table way too loudly that it caught the attention of the customers.

“What’s the emergency?”

The look on Sehun’s face manages to give him the shivers, seeing the fear and panic written all over his face. He gestures the shorter male to come closer, hand beckoning him forward and Baekhyun complies immediately.

“I… have a crush on Jongin.”

_What._

_What._

**_What the fuck?_ **

“YOU WOKE ME UP AT 6 AM JUST FOR THIS?” Sehun whines and pulls on his arm so Baekhyun ends up sitting on the seat next to him. The red-haired boy is beyond furious and annoyed but the way Sehun has his lower lip jutted out into a pout as he clings tighter to him just made him sigh and make his way to the seat beside Sehun’s.

“Listen… I think it’s possible that Chanyeol is psychic.” Baekhyun spares him an odd look and Sehun raises a brow at him, frowning deeply.

“He predicted that one of us with fall deeply in love with the other…”

“Jesus Christ, you actually believed him?”

“But it’s true!” Sehun kicks his legs, almost hitting the table down but the younger male doesn’t react, crossing his arms over his chest to hide the fact that he’s shivering, not from the cold but from the fact that he actually likes Jongin. Gross.

“Okay, whatever. What are you going to do?” The blush on the black-haired boy’s cheeks is painfully obvious as he rubs his cold hands over them with the frown still playing on his lips. Baekhyun coos at him, immediately warming up and wraps an arm around his shoulder to pull him close.

“Ask him out on a date.”

“Ugh, what the fuck? No way.”

“Okay, suck his dick.”

“I knew I shouldn’t be asking advice from you.” Baekhyun chortles, holding himself from teasing the younger boy as he cups his cheeks to playfully pinch them.

 "Aw, come on. You should at least tell him what you're feeling." Sehun sulks for a moment before finally surrendering, pulling away from Baekhyun's hold. The stern glare from the elder surprises Sehun, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

"You owe me coffee."

"Fine, whatever."

 

-

 

"That is... a horrible idea." Chanyeol voices out hesitantly and Sehun scowls at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Jongdae can't even hold back his laugh as he watches Sehun struggle to put the giant illustration board with the words, "will you go out with me?" written all over it under the lunch table.

"You're so embarrassing."

"For the first time in my life, I actually agree with you, Jongdae."

"You were the one who suggested this to me, Baekhyun!"

"I didn't say to make a fool out of yourself but I forgot you're a walking embarrassment." Sehun huffs loudly as he yelps, seeing Jongin approach their table with a pleasant smile. He stomps on the board, spreading his legs to cover it up as soon as Jongin settles down in front of him with an amused smirk. He can see the way the other male ducks his head to try and look down but Sehun panics, accidentally sending a kick straight to Jongin's forehead in shock.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as the youngest hurriedly comes over to rub Jongin's forehead with apologies leaving his lips, the tanned male's cheeks are turning red at the sudden affectionate gesture.

Both of them are oblivious idiots.

 

-

 

"Just confess to him, you idiot."

"What if it backfires?"

"He's obviously in love with you."

"That is a LIE—"

 

"Sehun, please, for the love of God. Stop talking to yourself and go get your man." Baekhyun groans as he pushes the younger male away from him and to Jongin's direction. The black-haired boy almost stumbles, falling straight to the floor if it's for the lockers beside him. He grips it tightly, gulping down the lump in his throat as he watches Jongin get approached by a younger student, which he recognizes as one of his juniors named Taeyong.

He gathers up his courage, looking over his letter over and over before he finally looks up, taking a step forward, only to surprise himself as Taeyong hands over a letter to Jongin. Jongin has an angelic and heart-fluttering smile playing on his lips as he accepts the letter and Sehun is rendered speechless at the scene before him. He spins on his heel too fast that he managed to catch the attention of the two.

"Sehun?" His cheeks heat up as he turns around once more, meeting Jongin's inquisitive gaze as Taeyong hurriedly bids both of them goodbye, leaving them alone in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing!" He almost yells out, fumbling over his words as he takes a step back. Jongin narrows his eyes suspiciously, catching Sehun's hands in his own as he pulls him closer with a snicker.

"You sound defensive. Are you here to confess your love to me?" The edge of Jongin's voice is clearly dripping with playfulness but he immediately shuts up when Sehun's cheeks only turn red at the sound of the question. An awkward silence stretches between them and finally, the tanned male drops Sehun's hands in shock over the sudden realization.

"I— you like me?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Despite the embarrassment, Sehun is quick to counter back Jongin's words, crossing his arms and turning his face away to help calm down his erratic heartbeat. Damn it, why does he like Jongin that much that he actually gets nervous around him?

Jongin releases a shy laugh, his own cheeks are red as he rubs his nape, looking away as well as he shifts his position, moving closer to Sehun as he leans in close, invading his personal space. Sehun wants to beat himself up because shit, his heart just can't stop beating crazily, especially when Jongin is looking at him with a fond look in his eyes.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend." Sehun stares at him, completely dumbfounded at his words.

"What?"

"I said, I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend? You know, not just for Valentine's Day but every single day..." Jongin's cheeks are bright red now but for some reason, the words wouldn't register at all in Sehun's head.

"Huh...?"

"GODDAMN IT, I SAID I LIKE YOU TOO, OH SEHUN." Jongin nearly screams in the empty hallway and Sehun jumps in shock, his cheeks are really hot as he gets flustered, stumbling over to find the words to say back to him. The other boy spares him a hopeful look despite the fact that both of them are nerous as hell.

"Oh..." He trails off, coughing loudly as he attempts to meet Jongin's gaze, clutching his own letter.

"That's it?"

"Don't rush me, asshole! I'm still surprised because I thought you like Taeyong!" Jongin gets taken aback at his words before he bursts into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as he shakes his head, the heat on his cheeks finally fading away.

"He likes somebody else, okay? He just asked me to give a letter for another boy. Uh, Jaehyun, I think." The grin on Jongin's lips is so bright that Sehun actually feels his chest squeeze at the sight of it.

"Oh." He repeats once more as Jongin steps forward to wrap his arms around Sehun's neck to pull him close, arching an eyebrow in amusement. Sehun huffs loudly but gives in, slipping his arms around Jongin's waist.

"Okay, I'll be your boyfriend. But on one condition!" The mischievous glint in Sehun's eyes has Jongin tilting his head in curiosity.

"What?"

"Can we get those couple outfits that we saw at the mall a few days ago?" The sight of Sehun's excited grin plus the way he presses himself closer to Jongin's body has the other boy melting almost immediately. He leans in to steal a kiss from his lips before mirroring the taller boy's smile instantly.

"Anything for you."

 

-

 

"I honestly thought they would stop fighting and I don't know, make-out all day long." Jongdae heaves a sigh as he barely gets to step away as Sehun tries to grab Jongin's collar, clearly arguing over some assignment for their next class.

"We're obviously wrong." Baekhyun is laughing his ass off, holding out his hand to try and collect his payment from the bet but Jongdae only slaps his hand over Baekhyun's mouth to silence him. Chanyeol looks stressed as he tries to slip his way in the middle of the couple's fight while screaming at them to stop. Sehun finally steps away, only to pull Jongin close to him to clutch his collar but the tanned boy's smug face doesn't fade away.

"Fuck you, Jongin." The laugh that leaves Jongin's lips reminds Sehun of honey and Sehun's stomach churns (in the wonderful kind of way).

"Gladly."

 

-

 

("So... who won?" Baekhyun flips him off as he hands the money to Jongdae, who looks incredibly smug for once.

 "I fucking hate you, Jongdae.")

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shitty excuse of a fic and also this is unbetad lmao. but happy valentine's day! ♥ leave a comment if you liked this, thank you for reading!


End file.
